


A picture is worth a thousand words

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on Haikyuu-bu ch 1.5, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Flufftober 2019, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sarukui sends a picture to his captain.





	A picture is worth a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xev (Xevikan15)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).

> Day 4: Photograph.

Bokuto felt his phone vibrate in the back pocket of his jeans and saw the disapproving look on his mother’s face. He knew she didn’t like if he had his phone with him during dinner; but he was so tired and hungry when he had gotten home that he forgot to take it out.

”Sorry, mom!” Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his neck. The woman sighed, but there was a smile on her lips.

”Come on, look at it. I know you wouldn’t sit still until that.”

Bokuto blushed deeply, but took out his phone. He opened his messages and his eyes widened as a loud noise left his lips.

”Oh, fuck!” He said without paying any attention to his choice of words.

”Koutarou!” His mother gasped.

”Nii-chan, don’t use unattractive words,” his sister chirped in and Koutarou wondered from where a second grader knew a difficult word like that. 

However, the thought left his mind as soon as he looked at the photo again.

”But mom,” he all but whine, pushing his phone to her hands, ”look at this!” The woman did as she was told and a smile appeared on her face. She looked back at her son, who literally had stars in his eyes.

”I had no idea Keiji-kun wears glasses.”

”He doesn’t,” Bokuto reassured her. ”He only put those on today, but isn’t he the most beautiful human being ever?” He asked with a sigh and he felt his heartbeat quickening.

”Do you have glasses kink, nii-chan?” his sister asked and Bokuto heard as his mother dropped her chopsticks. Oh, he would kill Kuroo so bad for this!

After dinner had ended, Koutarou hurried up into his room. He flopped down on his bed, then sent the picture to the cat mentioned above. Only a few seconds later, his phone started to ring.

”Your crush is a real eye candy, isn’t he?”

”Good evening for you too, Kuroo!” Bokuto said with fake anger in his voice, but then looked to the side with a slight blush on his face. ”Y-yes, he is.”

”You should really tell you how you feel, you know,” Kuroo said matter-of-factly and Bokuto shot up from his lying position.

”What the hell are you talking about?!” He screeched loudly, then ran his fingers through his hair. ”That would really go well. I just have to walk up to him and say ’Hey, Akaashi! You are the most beautiful human being on the face of the earth and I was in love with you since the first time we met. Please, go out with me!’,” Bokuto said with sarcasm in his voice.

”Yep, just like that,” Kuroo answered and Bokuto gaped. ”That guy is totally in love with you, bro.” Bokuto shook his head, still not believing what his best friend was saying. ”If he isn’t, I am an idiot!” Kuroo stated to reassure his friend.

From the background, Bokuto heard a ’You are an idiot, Kuroo.’ that made him smirk.

”As I was saying,” Kuroo spoke up again, clearing his throat, ”you should totally confess to him. And do it as soon as possible, because if I have to spend another summer camp watching you two idiots pining over each other, I might decide not to block your spikes.”


End file.
